Killers
by monica dragneel
Summary: cuando una persona esta obligada a conocerse con alguien es por algo...Natsu: un chico hiperactivo y muy normal Lucy: una chica muy amable, no, eso eso lo que aparenta tiene una siniestra mision... y porque no todos los finales son felices


**Hola! Vuelvo con esta pequeña historia, espero que les guste ;P**

Una chica rubia de ojos marrones, bajaba apresurada las escaleras cargada con unos libros, pero resbaló y cayó, haciéndose daño y mientras los libros volaban se llevaba un muchacho por delante.

Cuando acabo de caer y de quejarse se acerco al muchacho pelirosa

-Lo-Lo siento mucho

- no importa, ten-dijo el chico mientras la daba sus libros y la sonreía-Soy Natsu

-"_se quién eres_" Lucy, encantada-dijo mientras cogía sus libros y le devolvía la sonrisa-¿vamos a tomar un café?

-claro

Así los dos se fueron a tomar algo y fueron conociendo, haciéndose amigos y afloraron los sentimientos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desde su encuentro ya pasaron dos semanas, y los dos muchachos se convirtieron en unos nuevos mejores amigos…

-Natsu, esta es mi casa-dijo mientras entraban a una gran casa-Wendy, ya he llegado

-Lucy-nee, bienvenida

-este es Natsu

-encantada Natsu-san

- lo mismo digo

-ven te mostrare la casa, esta es la cocina; el baño; el salón; mi habitación y la de Wendy

-y esa?-dijo mientras señalaba a una puerta negra con una X en el picaporte

-cosas mías jamás entres

-si

Estaban los tres hablando animadamente, mientras bebían te y tomaban pastas, hasta que ha Natsu le entro una "urgencia" y dijo que tenía que ir al baño, en cambio fue a la habitación prohibida, asomo solo la cabeza y se encontró con una habitación blanca con un olor que no supo reconocer , cuando salió de la habitación si se dirigió al baño y tiro de la cadena para fingir que si había ido al baño.

Pasaron varios días, es mas paso un mes desde que se conocieron, el tiempo pasaba y , y la rubia tenía que cumplir su misión.

_Tic tac _

Sonó en la cabeza de la rubia provocando que se despertara

_Tic tac_

Volvió a sonar, en su cabeza._ ¿Qué pasa?¿se te ha olvidado por que tuviste que conocerle? _La chica negó

**FLASH BACK**

Lucy estaba sentada en su casa leyendo el libro cuando sintió el habitual punzón de su estomago, dejo su libro de lado, y se puso de pie, De repente apareció en un centro comercial con unos libros

"_escucha bie_n _Lucy, tu próximo objetivo es Natsu Dragneel, clase D, tienes un mes y una semana"_ La rubia solo asintió mientras de daba las gracias a un tal maestro Macarov. La chica sonrio maliciosamente antes de bajar con cara de apurada las escaleras.

**FIN FASH BACK**

La chica solo suspiro y se volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se levanto, y se fue a casa de Natsu, el chico se apaño rápido y se fueron hacia la casa de Lucy una vez allí se quedaron solos.  
-ven, te voy a enseñar la habitación.

-vale

Una vez entraron allí el chico se coloco en el centro de la habitación, la chica solo cerró la puerta y se quedo de espaldas a él, ella duramente pensó en lo que tenía que hacer, solo le había pasado eso otras 2 veces, con aquel chico peli verde , por el que solo sintió algo de cariño, nada especial, y Loke, al que solo quiso… pero con Natsu fue distinto, a Natsu le amaba.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando al chico.

-Natsu…  
-Lucy

La chica corrió hacia él y le beso rápidamente el chico no pudo abrir más los ojos al sentir eso cálido y frio contacto. La chica se separo de él lentamente mientras se separaba, sacaba el cuchillo de la tripa de su amado y él pensaba "_el olor era a sangre_".

-te amo

-Lucy, yo también, pero-cayó desplomado-¿por qué?-dijo mientras moría amargamente

-soy una killer, una persona mandada a matar a personas que vengas de otros mundos, como tu Natsu, vienes del mundo de los dragones, lo siento, eres un dragón, la verdad lo mucho que me gustaría estar en tu lugar… "_puedes ir con él, eres del mundo de los espíritus, tu próximo objetivo; eres tú"-_la chica se quedo paralizada

Salió rápidamente de la habitación , cogió un papel y escribió con un bolígrafo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su blusa

"_mi querida Wendy  
ya sabes como es mi trabajo, que tengo que matar a personas para salvarte, por eso mama y papa murieron, porque al principio no quise matar, te tenía que salvar…lo que pasa ahora es que me tengo que matar porque yo soy de otro mundo, del de los espíritus, so no me mato nos mataran a las dos, eres grande, puedes vivir sola, o irte con los tíos, eso ya lo eliges tu  
hasta siempre  
Lucy"_

La chica dejo la nota en la mesa del comedor, a la vista y se volvió a meter en esa habitación la chica se clavo ese cuchillo que clavo a Natsu y cayó desplomada al suelo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte del muchacho al que beso mientras una rebelde lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.  
Pero lo que ella no sabia es el ultimo pensamiento de Natsu "_te perdono_"

**FIN**

**Bueno.. ¿Les gusto? La verdad no sé de donde me surgió la idea, solo me salió y la saque jejeje bueno acepto cualquier cosa solo... Dejen comentarios ^^ nos vemos :-) **


End file.
